SD Songfic Vault
by tensai1031
Summary: Never seen it in other places but here. So, check it out and don't forget to review.
1. Default Chapter

Title: SD Songfic Vault  
  
Author: tensai1031  
  
A/N: First attempt to make songfic. Hope you like it! Enjoy.   
  
Disclaimer: Slam dunk ain't mine. Belongs to You-Know-Who. And I don't own the song.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Ryo-chin, Mitchy ,Gori! Could you come here for a moment. I need to talk to you." Sakuragi called Miyagi , Mitsui and Akagi .  
  
"So what do you want from us now, Hanamichi ? " asked Miyagi after they came to where Sakuragi is.  
  
"Eh, Ryo-chin, you see. It's about the position of the new captain of this team since you, Ryo-chin will be graduating from high school the day after tomorrow. And I know Gori and Mitchy are here to help you to choose the new captain of this team." Sakuragi said in one go.  
  
"So, what's your point Sakuragi ?" Mitsui asked. He, Akagi and Miyagi smelled something fishy with Sakuragi.  
  
"Well, I want you guys to see I'm the perfect candidate to become the captain since I beat Gori. And, after all I am the tensai." Sakuragi said proudly and into his tensai mood.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahah, oh my god Sakuragi, what made you think that we will appoint you as the new captain?" the three of them said laughing.  
  
"Of course it's because me as a tensai."  
  
"In your dreams, Sakuragi." said Mitsui while he walked back to the other side of the gym heading towards where all the other members are assembling themselves in front of Mr.Anzai.  
  
"Oii! Wait I haven't finish yet."  
  
"You can finish it later, Hanamichi. Come here right now. Mr.Anzai want to announce something"  
  
"Hohoho,(guess who?) I believe that all of you wanted to know who will be the next captain since Miyagi-san will be leaving high school. Well, your new captain will be......  
  
"Chotto Matte, oyaji. Everyone, I know that you all are jealous of me being the tensai and the hero of our team .So, everyone please listen to this before you make someone else beside the tensai as the new team captain. Ehem....  
  
"I don't like the sound of this."  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"Doaho"  
  
Title: It's Gonna Be Me  
Sang by: The Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
You might been hurt, guys  
That ain't no lie  
You've seen them all come and go, ohh  
I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry  
Maybe that's why  
  
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
  
(Sakuragi sang while pointing to the other members including Rukawa)  
  
Guys, when you finally  
Get to choose somebody  
Guess what   
It's gonna be me  
  
(Sakurai sang while pointing to himself proudly)  
  
You've got no choice, guys  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain't no time to waste  
You're just too blind (too blind), too see  
  
(The Sakuragi gundam suddenly appear behind him and became Sakuragi's second voice while all of them who were watching sweat-dropped)  
  
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me  
You can't deny  
So, just tell me why  
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like them  
Guys, when you finally  
Get to choose somebody (somebody)  
Guess what (Guess what)  
It's gonna be me  
  
It's gonna be me (Sakuragi)  
Oh yeahhhh (Sakuragi gundam)  
There comes a day  
Well, I'll be the one, you'll see  
It's gonna (Sakuragi), gonna (Youhei), gonna(Takamiya,the fat one), gonna (Noma,the one with a moustache), gonna (Ookutsu,the one with the yellow hair)  
  
It's gonna be me (Sakuragi)  
  
(Mitsui: Wow, these guys surely knows how to sing)  
  
  
(Miyagi: Maybe we should enrolled them into the Music club)  
  
  
(Rukawa: They can even beat the In-Sink guys (a/n translation: N sync)  
  
  
(Gori: Those idiots.)  
  
  
(Ayako: Oh my god! I think I'm gonna faint)  
  
  
All that I do  
Is not enough for you  
Don't wanna lose it again  
But I'm not like that  
When finally (finally)   
You get to choose somebody  
Guess what (guess what)  
It's gonna be me  
  
Every little thing I do (ohhh...)  
Never seems enough for you  
You don't wanna lose it again (Don't wanna lose it)  
But I'm not like them  
Guys, when you finally (Guys, when you finally)  
Get to choose somebody  
Guess what (guess what)  
  
It's gonna be me  
  
  
  
Sakuragi ended his song and starting to say something when.........  
  
"Sakuragi-kun, I didn't know that you could sing so well."  
"Haruko-san! Honto ni? Nyahahahahaha, well that's because the tensai are gifted whit many talents!"  
  
Sakuragi gundam: And that"s including your talent in head butting other people, getting dumped by girls and .........  
  
Sakuragi pretend that he doesn't hear anything because Haruko was there.  
  
Mr. Anzai: Hohohoho, Sakuragi-kun, I must admit that you can sing really well. Hohohoho.  
  
Akagi, Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa: Yeah right, as if.  
  
"NANI?! Heh, I know why you all said that because all of you can't sing because you had a terrible voice. Nyahahahahahahaha........  
  
The four of them looked like ready to pounce on Sakuragi who was clearly laughing till his tears came out with his joke.  
  
Mr. Anzai: Hohoho, now shall we continue with the announcement? Well, your new captain will be Rukawa Kaede. I hope that you and Rukawa-kun can co-operate together.  
  
Sakuragi: Nani, what is the meaning of this. That kitsune is our captain! Oyaji........Why????  
  
Rukawa: Doahou. You can't even accept the truth.  
  
Sakuragi: Nani kitsune?! Why did you become the captain?? You can't even shout to call up the members maybe because you can't shout because your voice will become girlish if you shout. Nyahahaha......Well, at least a tensai like me......  
  
  
Rukawa: Not only you can't accept the truth but your bluffing too.-sigh- What a doahou.  
  
Mr.Anzai: Maa maa Sakuragi-kun, you are the vice-captain. So, enough with the arguing.  
  
Sakuragi: Oyaji, I don't wanna be the vice. I wanna be the captain............  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi: Idiot.  
  
Akagi: -sigh-  
  
Rukawa: Huh, I guess that a'hou and I need to work together. -sigh-. Bullshit.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: So how was it? Like it or hate it? Anyway plz review. 


	2. She hates me

SD Songfic Vault  
  
Track 2  
  
Big thanks for those who reviewed. You all didn't know how much it meant. Thank You. Frankly, I was surprised that this fic might be boring to you all but I just posted it up to try my luck. Thank you very much. We hope that this one will be as good as the other one. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
Disclaimer: SD doesn't belong to me. You all know who belong it.  
  
Track Two  
  
She Hates Me  
  
Surprisingly, Rukawa and Sakuragi are doing a good job in handling the team in their own kind of way. They had agreed on a system on how they handle the team which is Sakuragi was in charge on the basic training while Rukawa was in charge with the team's game practice where he'll be challenging them in one on one game or having a normal game with Sakuragi's team.  
  
Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako paid a visit to see how they've been doing without them. They also sometimes engaged themselves with some of the games that were being held by challenging the newly formed team with the old team. Haruko on the other hand was having a hard time with keeping up with the team because she had a lot of stress by managing herself with the team and her schoolwork.  
  
So, that always made her having a bad mood every now and then. Sakuragi haven't gotten over with his feelings towards Haruko. He always tries to get a chance to tell Haruko how he felt towards her. The Sakuragi gundam couldn't wait the day when Sakuragi told Haruko about his feelings towards her.  
  
"Team, do your basics and then form two teams with your Captain Kitsune with one team and the other with me in it." Sakuragi ordered them. Actually, Sakuragi decided to tell Haruko about his feelings towards her today. (I need to have some preparation before telling her, relax Hanamichi)  
  
"Doaho, I'm the captain not you. And I'm suppose to said that."  
  
"Hah, you should have been thankful to the tensai here for doing that to you, baka kitsune." (Leave it to him to spoiled my mood)  
  
"Doaho."  
  
"Now see here, kitsune, I had no time to argue with you. I had something very important to think about and I don't want you to disturb me argue with me. You got that, kitsune?"  
  
"I guess that you finally know how to use your head other than head butting others then, doaho. Ok then, I will managed the team today and you can have the whole practice to think, doaho" (At last I can have my own practice with the team)  
  
"Do I have to thank you for that, hah kitsune?" He is obviously angry with him from excluding him from the practice.  
  
"If you want to, doaho. You all get on with your practice." Rukawa said to the rest with his cold voice.  
  
(Baka kitsune, I'll get you for this.)  
  
Practice is over when Sakuragi walked up to Haruko. Sakuragi had decided to tell her by walking her up to her house after practice is over.  
  
"Anou, Haruko-san."  
  
"Yes, what do you want, Sakuragi-kun?" said Haruko who was having one of her bad mood.  
  
"Well, can I walk you home? I have something important to say." Sakuragi said nervously.  
  
"Ok, Sakuragi. Wait here for a while. I need to pick up my things." Haruko replied and went off to get her things. Sakuragi on the other hand was getting more and more nervous and couldn't talk properly. He too quickly went to get his things and wait patiently for Haruko to come.  
  
"Come on, Sakuragi. I already picked up my thing." Haruko said when she came back. Both of them then went on their way.  
  
The journey to Haruko's home made Sakuragi much more nervous than before. His hands were all sweaty and he shivered now and then. His heart is thumping crazily and making him hard to breath.  
  
"Ermm, Sakuragi-kun, why are you so quiet today? You're getting more and more like Rukawa-kun if you kept on like that." Said Haruko breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Huh, nani? What do you say just now, Haruko-san?" said Sakuragi who didn't hear what she said just now because he was too busy with his own thoughts.  
  
"I said you atre getting more and more like Rukawa-kun because you were so quiet today." Said Haruko with irritation because Sakuragi hadn't been paying attention with her and made her said it twice. (A/n" Haruko was having a bad day and she is in a bad mood.)  
  
"Haahh, me getting more like that kitsune. Me, the tensai?! You must me joking!" said Sakuragi with a loud voice making Haruko much more irritated than before.  
  
"Well, here we are then at last." Haruko said when they had arrived at her house. "Ja ne, Sakuragi. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Ahh! Matte Haruko-san. I had something to tell you!" yelled Sakuragi much to Haruko's annoyance.  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Haruko asked, irritate.  
  
"Ermmmm, you see..uh..um."  
  
"What I couldn't hear. Don't mumble. Say it properly."  
  
"Can we go somewhere else? I don't want someone else hear us."  
  
"No here is fine. What is it, Sakuragi-kun? There's no one to hear our conversation." Haruko replied getting more and more irritated with him.  
  
Unknown to them, the Sakuragi gundam was hiding somewhere close by when they saw Sakuragi waliked Haruko home. So, they decided to follow them.  
  
" Well.er..you see..I.had.always..er..um"  
  
"Just say it Sakuragi-kun. If not, I'm going in."  
  
"Errrr.I had.(Damn, just say it)..I, I.Ihadalwayslikeyousincethedaywemet." Said Sakuragi finally in one go.  
  
"Yeah, he said it at last!" The Sakuragi gundam cheered quietly just in case if they heard them.  
  
"Ohh, is that is then. Fine. I'm going now. Thanks for walking me home." Said Haruko and with that she went in leaving Sakuragi. Actually, she didn't hear anything that Sakuragi said and she thought he was just mumbling around and she decided to go in before she lost her temper to him. (I could ask him again tomorrow and said that I didn't hear clearly yesterday and make him say it all over again. It's better this way before I lose my temper to him)  
  
Sakuragi was having one of his heartbreaks because he thought Haruko hated him. The Sakuragi gundam was they're comforting their friend. They know how Sakuragi is when he is heartbroken. Suddenly, Sakuragi sang.  
  
Title: She Hates Me Group: Puddle Of Mudd Sang by: The Tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
Met a girl, thought she was grand Fell in love, found out first hand Went well for a week or two Then it all came unglued  
  
In a trapp trip I can't grip Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip Then I started to realize I was living one big lie  
  
She f*****g hates me Trust She f*****g hates me La la la love I tried too hard And she tore my feelings like I had none And ripped them away  
  
She was a queen for about an hour After that shit got sour She took all I ever had No sign of guilt No feeling of bad, no  
  
In a trapped trip I can't grip Never thought I'd be the one who'd slip Then I started to realize I was living one big lie  
  
She f*****g hates me Trust  
  
(The Sakuragi gundam felt sorry for him and sang with him hopefully to lighten up his mood)  
  
Sakuragi gundam:She f*****g hates you La la la love I tried too hard And she tore my feelings like I had none And ripped them away  
  
(Sakuragi continued on with his sad song..)  
  
That's my story, as you see Learned my lesson and so did she Now it's over and I'm glad 'Cause I'm a fool for all I've said  
  
Sakuragi: She f*****g hates me Trust Sakuragi gundam: She f*****g hates you La la la love I tried too hard And she tore my feelings like I had none And ripped them away  
  
La la la la la la la la la love Trust La la la la la la la la la love Trust And she tore my feelings like I had none Sakuragi: She hates me...  
  
Sakuragi ended his song with such a dramatic voice and the Sakuragi gundam cried with him. For once, they didn't throw confetti around him and celebrating Sakuragi's 1st dump in his high school career. People who were passing by was surprised with them and thought they were crazy so they didn't bother with them.  
  
They all went to Danny's after that to help Sakuragi to get over with the incident. They had decided to help Sakuragi to get Haruko back but unknown to them; Sakuragi has given up with her.  
  
A/n: Poor Sakuragi. Don't worry. Things would get better with our dear Sakuragi. Well what do you all think about this one? I think this chapter isn't as good as the previous one because thia one quite sad for Sakuragi and I didn't think it suits him. Oh yeay, actually I am getting low on ideas for songs, so we hope that you all can suggest some. Please.  
  
Anyway, plz review.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS & A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Ja ne! ^_~ 


End file.
